Emily Kaldwin
Summary Emily Kaldwin is a supporting character in Dishonored, and one of the two playable protagonists in Dishonored 2. She is the daughter of the late Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and Corvo Attano, who was abducted by the Royal Spymaster Hiram Burroughs as part of a plot to steal Jessamine's throne. She was rescued by Corvo, who raised her while training her in the art of stealth and assassination while she reigned as Empress of the Isles, however another coup led by Delilah Copperspoon and Duke Luca Abell caused her father to be trapped in stone and for her to be imprisoned. She would escape, receive powers from the Outsider, becoming either an assassin or a vigilante in her effort to eliminate Delilah. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin Origin: Dishonored Gender: Female Age: '''10 (Dishonored), 25 (Dishonored 2) '''Classification: Human, Assassin, Heir to the Throne, Empress of the Empire of the Isles Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), Night Vision and Thermal Vision, Precognition, Limited Fate Manipulation (can link the fate of up to four human targets, causing whatever befalls on one to affect the rest), Transformation into a Shadow, Duplication, Limited Mind Manipulation (can summon a Void Spirit that enthralls enemies), Limited Soul Manipulation with The Heart (Was able to contain a portion of Delilah's soul that was locked in the Void), Limited Time Travel with the Timepiece (Can only be used between the point of Delilah's resurrection and the present at Aramis Stilton's Manor), Can shoot a tendril that can latch onto surfaces, objects, and enemies Attack Potency: Small Building Level ' (Should be comparable to Corvo.). Fate Manipulation allows her to ignore conventional durability if there are two or more enemies 'Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to Corvo) with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge and react to bullets and crossbow bolts), higher with Far Reach Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry a full grown man while jumping several meters) Striking Strength: ''' '''Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can survive high explosives; should be comparable to Corvo.) Stamina: 'High (Should be comparable to Corvo). 'Range: 'Extended melee range with sword, Several meters with pistol, crossbow, and explosives '''Standard Equipment: '''Pistol, Crossbow, Folding Blade, Grenades, Mines, Springrazor Traps, Rewire Tool, Various Bonecharms and Elixirs, "The Heart" 'Intelligence: High (Was educated in stealth and assassination by Corvo, and taught various subjects as an empress and received lessons from Anton Solokov, one of the greatest minds of her time. Like Corvo, she is highly proficient with ranged and melee weapons and her supernatural powers) Weaknesses: Overseer music boxes can render her powerless, as well as push her back and damage her Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dishonored 2 far reach01.png|Far Reach Doppelganger CK.png|Doppelgänger DH2 Domino (1).gif|Domino Shadow-walk-gif.gif|Shadow Walk The Outsider's Mark - A special brand gifted to Emily by the Outsider after she had escaped Dunwall Tower and reached the Dreadful Whale. It grants her abilities that augment her already impressive skills and abilities, as well as granting her an array of supernatural powers from the Outsider himself. *'Far Reach '- A supernatural power that allows Emily to shoot a dark tendril that latches on to surfaces, objects, and enemies at mid-sized distances, either pulling herself towards them, or the object/person in question flying towards her. *'Dark Vision' - Dark Vision allows Emily to alter her eyesight, allowing her spot enemies even in pitch darkness while allowing her to visualize the sounds she makes. When upgraded through Runes, it also allows her to see objects of importance, as well as visualize the routes her enemies will take in the brief future. *'Domino' - A supernatural power which links the fates of up to four different human enemies, which causes the injuries and misfortunes of one linked foe to affect the rest. *'Doppelgänger '- A skill that allows Emily to create up to two clones of herself to attract enemy attention. When upgraded through runes, the clone can act of its own independence and even assassinate unwary enemies, or confuse foes as it disappears. With even more upgrades, Emily can also switch places with any clone she creates. *'Mesmerize' - Summons a void spirit, which attracts the undivided attention of up to four human or canine targets. *'Shadow Walk' - Allows Emily to transform into a more stealthy shadow form, which can move through tunnels and navigate around enemies while attracting little notice. When upgraded, Emily can also assassinate enemies in this form, driving a sharp shadow limb through them or strangling them. Gear - Unique items gifted to Emily, such as The Heart (given to her by the Outsider), her father's folding sword, and her crossbow and gun. She also employs various other tools and weapons she can steal or buy from Black Markets. *'Corvo's Sword' - A folding blade employed by Emily for the majority of Dishonored 2, which she is given by one of her servants after it was stolen by Mortimer Ramsey. Its mechanism is resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. It is constructed with a dense metal, strong enough to jam and destroy the mechanisms of Clockwork Soldiers. *'Emily's Crossbow' - Typically used by Emily for silent assassinations, crafted from exotic materials. She picks up this weapon as she escapes from Dunwall Tower to the Dreadful Whale. It can use regular, explosive, and incendiary bolts for lethal attacks, as well as sleep darts, howler bolts, and panic bolts for nonlethal attacks. *'Emily's Pistol' - Emily looted a pistol during her escape from Dunwall Tower, one of the main lethal weapons used in Dishonored 2. It fires a small projectile with the explosion of a miniature whale oil tank, which can contain standard and explosive rounds. *'Traps' - Emily employs a wide variety of traps which can latch onto walls and floors, ranging from the lethal Springrazor trap, which eviscerates enemies with fast moving metal coils, to the nonlethal Stun Mines, which knock enemies unconscious through an electric shock. *'Grenades' - A metal shell filled with tar that contains Whale Oil, it is a thrown explosive that typically kills average enemies if within a close range of the blast. *'Rewire Tool' - Emily was taught by Corvo in the use of Rewire Tools, which can be used to alter the wiring of the various machines in both Dunwall and Karnaca. *'The Heart '- A mystical object that was gifted to Emily by the Outsider, containing the spirit of her mother, Jessamine. When squeezed, it reveals secrets about the world around her as well as specific targets and people, and it can be used to guide Emily towards Runes and Bone Charms. Emily also used the heart to trap a portion of Delilah's soul that had merged with the Outsider as well as to force it back into her, although this removed her mother's spirit and later destroyed the Heart. *'Bone Charms' - Mystical objects crafted from the bones of whales, equipping Bone Charms allows Emily to expand and enhance her vast array of magical and physical abilities. They come in three varieties, being regular, corrupted, and black Bone Charms. Corrupt charms typically provide her a unique power or ability while also giving her a disadvantage (such as allowing attacks to her drain mana before health, but removing her mana regeneration). Black Charms usually provide much more potent powers such as turning the first projectile fired at her into a swarm of hostile Bloodflies, yet are far more rare. Others Notable Victories: SCP-106 (SCP Foundation) SCP-106's Profile (Note: Battle took place outside of 106's pocket dimension) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dishonored Category:Assassins Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Time Travelers